


Orange and Black

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen, M/M, Zexal Flash Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[one-shot, Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Flash Bingo, #132, roses, Alit, Vector, somewhat Vector x Mizael/Mizael x Vector, Miseryshipping]  Never show Alit roses and mention you want to send them to someone else.  He will tell you how you're doing it wrong.  From a practical joke to a possible date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange and Black

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedfback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.   
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal  
 **Title:** Orange and Black  
 **Characters:** Alit, Vector  
 **Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Humor, Romance|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Flash Bingo, prompt #132, roses  
 **Notes:** This will comprise a set of unrelated drabbles that cover multiple characters and pairings. My summary notes will change for each new drabble until I've completed the entire set.  
 **Summary:** [one-shot, Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Flash Bingo, #132, roses, Alit, Vector, somewhat Vector x Mizael/Mizael x Vector, Miseryshipping] Never show Alit roses and mention you want to send them to someone else. He will tell you how you're doing it wrong. From a practical joke to a possible date.

* * *

“Black roses?” Alit wanted to smack Vector. Instead, he yanked the flower out of the other’s hand and shook it in his face. “You want to give Mizael a _black rose_?” 

“Why not?” Vector folded his arms over his chest and glowered at the other. “Do you have something against me giving him anything I want?” 

Alit shook his head. He would have to educate Vector, it seemed. “Black roses are not how you start a relationship.” He’d gone to a great deal of trouble to learn proper flower language when he’d first arrived on Earth. Given that Vector had spent even more time there than he had, Alit thought perhaps the other would’ve learned _something_. 

“Relation-” Before Vector could finish forming the word, Alit grabbed him by one wrist and dragged him back into the flower shop. For all that Alit was short, he was also wiry and strong, and the only way Vector could get away would be to use his own powers. Not that he didn’t want to, but concealing such a thing would be too much effort for right now. 

Though it would’ve annoyed the daylights out of Nasch, and Vector would go out of his way any day to do that. 

Alit didn’t give him a choice on the matter. He pulled him over to the counter and smiled a winning smile at the clerk. “My friend would like to buy some roses.” He considered for a few moments. “Orange ones.” 

“Orange roses?” Vector stared at Alit as if the other had suddenly sprouted a new head. “Why would I want to give Mizael _orange_ roses?” 

“Because it’s too soon for red ones! You haven’t even asked him out yet!” Alit said this as if anyone with any sense would’ve figured it out. Vector considered facepalming. Hard. 

Before he could ask the very obvious question of _why would I even want to do that?_ , Alit kept on talking. “Orange roses are the roses of passion! Energy! They also represent pride, and you know Mizael and his pride!” Alit couldn’t think of a better rose for the dragon duelist. Vector should’ve known this already. 

The clerk returned to the counter with half a dozen orange roses, each glowing as brilliantly as the sun, wrapped in a bouquet. Alit gestured at Vector, who blinked for a few moments before realizing what the other wanted. 

_This is on Nasch, anyway._ He whipped out the wallet he’d ‘borrowed’ before leaving the mansion and tossed several bills toward the clerk. That should cover it, and if it didn’t, he would use his powers, whether anyone else liked it or not. 

Once they were out of the shop, Vector stared down at the bouquet in his hands, even as Alit made shooing gestures at him. 

“Go give those to him! I know some good restaurants if you need one.” 

Vector decided it would be too much trouble to explain that the black rose had been a practical joke in the making. 

**The End**


End file.
